Next Varia Head
by Akainokami
Summary: "Coded by mafia law, when twins are born..." A brunette reads, "only one will be crowned as the Famiglia Boss, while the other is killed." Dropping the book into an unlit fireplace, the child watched the now-read book slowly ignite with red flames which came from nowhere. Once it all turned into ashes, the boy giggled with his eyes glowing orange. "How Pathetic..." -DarkTsuna-
1. Chapter 1: Twins

**Chapter 1: Vongola Twins**

11:50 A.M.

"Okaa-san?" A three-year old boy asks, tugging his mother's apron in wonder. The mother paid no heed, continuing to cook lunch for her family. The boy had brown spiky hair and big caramel brown eyes, he was fidgeting a little as if he knew something was off. "Where's Nii-chan? Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Answer me please!"

"In the neighbor's house, playing with his friend." The mother didn't even give a glance to her son as she answered his question. The small brunette bowed thankfully and went to his way, tripping along the way.

'Nii-chan! Hold on!' Tsuna grabbed his arm, feeling invincible bruises in that area. 'Tsuna's coming!'

As Tsuna was able to reach outside, he could see another person's point of view as he ran to his destination.

11:52 A.M.

_"Stupid Riko!" The neighbor's son said, holding out a club which he used for hurting his playmate on the floor. "You lost again! You'll never win against me so why keep coming back?"_

Tsuna's right eye twitched, his body slowly receiving pantomime pains all around his body as he went nearer. 'Nii-chan...I have to save Nii-chan!'

_"Please stop it..." A boy looking exactly like Tsuna whispered, the only difference was that the boy was injured. "Didn't Okaa-san say that we can't play this game? It could give us bobos..."_

_"I don't care." The elder boy stated, pointing the club at his companion's head. "It'll just heal again so why bother? Now, time to finish our game..."_

11:55 A.M.

"Noo!" Tsuna screamed, banging his whole body at the door for it to open. "Nii-chan!" Once the door opened, Tsuna scurried all the way towards the backyard. Seeing that his twin was just about to be hit by a wooden club, Tsuna flung himself to that area, shielding his brother in the process.

"Oh? Guess your brother wants to take your place Riko." The boy clubs harder, giving Tsuna bruises. "That won't do!"

"Nii-chan..." Tsuna whispered, as much as his body began to feel wet stuff, Tsuna did not bulge, staying in place to protect his older brother. "A-Are you alright?"

11:58 A.M.

"S-Save me...Save me please?" Riko whispered, tears were on his eyes. "I-I don't want to die...I don't want to..."

"You won't die Nii-chan..." Tsuna reassured him even as he slowly lose his eye sight of him. "They'll have to...kill me...first."

"Tsu-Tsu..." Riko's eyes closed, tired from all the pressure exerted to his body. Tsuna was also reaching his limit, feeling very wet and fatigue, the young brunette wishes to sleep too like his twin brother.

12:00 P.M.

'**Then go sleep...I'll take care of this mess for you...**' A voice from the back of Tsuna's mind whispered, Tsuna nods in agreement, closing his eyes for the pain to go away. "Please do..." Then the last thing he remembered was standing in front of the bully with red paint all over his body. Tsuna didn't know why he was smiling and singing in a happy tone as he went closer to his neighbor, the last word he spoke out while holding orange fire in front of him was...

"**Smile~**"

* * *

-Hospital-

_"Neh! Nii-chan look!" Tsuna urged his older brother, showing his back at him. "We have the same birthmark on our back!"_

_"Heh! Your right but!" Riko shows his back to his brother too. "Mine's darker than yours!"_

_"Fine, you win." Tsuna puffs, putting back his shirt on, the brother laughs happily._

_"I always do~!" Riko replies back, dancing around the room happily. Tsuna sadly goes back to bed, covering himself with his favorite blue blanket. Riko, noticing his twin, hops to the bed as well. "Don't feel bad or else I'm calling Otou-san to come back home for you."_

_"Huh? Otou-san came home?" Tsuna peeks out of his blanket to see his brother give him a playful pat on the head._

_"Of course he did, you were so happy that you even cried in front of him, baby~!" Riko stuck out his tongue out, Tsuna blinked innocently. "Sheesh! It's as if you get stupid when you sleep Tsuna~!"_

_"That hurts Nii-chan!"_

_"Haha~ Gomen..."_

"Tsuna!" A familiar voice forced Tsuna back to reality, this voice belonged to his father; Sawada Iemitsu. "Are you okay?!"

"Otou-san..." Tsuna said, processing slowly the information being taken from his surroundings. When he finished realizing who and where he was, Tsuna started crying. "Otou-san!" Lunging at his father for comfort.

"There there~" Iemitsu hugged his son back, making sure that his son was alright. "Tell Otou-san everything you remember."

"Nii-chan was being hurt by his friend so...so I protected Nii-chan and then...And then..." Tsuna gripped his father's shirt tighter, Tsuna didn't know why, but he couldn't say it...He told a lie. "I woke up."

"It's going to be fine...Don't worry okay?" Iemitsu saw his son stare back at him with teary eyes. The only thing amazing to Iemitsu was to see green eyes stare back at him.

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu looked closer, Tsuna's eyes went even greener. 'What's going on?'

"Where...Where's Nii-chan's playmate?" Tsuna's eyes glowed green, Iemitsu could feel some jolts of electricity hit him.

"We're finding him." Iemitsu twitched, the pain was starting to get him and the only possible explanation was that it came from his son's finger tips. "Tsuna? Please calm down. Papa's here so everything is going to be fine. Take deep breaths."

Tsuna nodded, closing his eyes, he did what his father told him to do. Iemitsu watched him along the way, watching as his son calmed down a lot.

"Now open your eyes." Iemitsu was expecting to see his son's brown eyes back not aquamarine eyes. "Tsuna? Is something wrong right now?"

"I feel cold...Hug me tighter Otou-san..." Tsuna closed his eyes, hugging his father a bit tighter than usual. Iemitsu knew there was something wrong, but he's not going to pressure his son, no...He's going to have a little chat with the Ninth about this.

"Anata~!" His wife called him, opening the door where the two were hugging. "Ri-kun needs you now."

"Tell him I'm coming just wait." Iemitsu puts Tsuna down, tucking him back to bed. Iemitsu grinned when he saw Tsuna's brown eyes stare back at him curiously. 'He got his mother's beautiful eyes.'

The wife frowned though, feeling extremely impatient, she pulled her husband by the sleeve.

"Let's go already!" She urged, Iemitsu nodded and gave his son a swift kiss on the head. Tsuna smiled back happily then faced his mother, reaching out to her with his right hand.

"Okaa-san?"

"Ri-kun doesn't have all day." She continued on, dragging her husband off with her, leaving the child all alone in his room. Tsuna blinked, looking back at his hands, he asked himself.

"Why does Okaa-san dislike me?"

* * *

-After one week of hospitalization-

"Nii-chan?" Tsuna was about to touch his brother's shoulder, but was slapped instead. "Wha-?"

"You killed him!" Riko screamed, Tsuna's eyes widened in confusion. Riko got more angry at this and punched his own brother on the face. The punch was so hard that Tsuna landed on the ground. "Don't lie to me! You killed him didn't you?!"

"Nii-chan?" Tsuna was confused, wasn't it that Riko was the one who begged to save him from his friend so why?

"We were having so much fun until you came." Riko shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. Tsuna was paralyzed, what was his brother talking about.

"Don't you remember being hit by him?" Tsuna asked, getting a shook from his brother. 'Nii-chan doesn't remember...!'

"What are you blabbering about? Of course not, he would never hurt me in a life time." Riko explained, Tsuna's eyes went blank with understanding.

'Nii-chan doesn't remember things like me...But what he forgets are the memories of the bad...' Tsuna wanted to cry, but he can't. Otou-san told him that he should be brave in his place.

"You know what?!" Riko asks rhetorically, Tsuna just looks at him helplessly. "Everyone's right. You don't deserve the Vongola's place, you'll just make it fall."

"Fall?" Tsuna asks, keeping his tears back as his brother nodded.

"Yes, fall...Like all the civilizations there is in the past." Riko turned, moving away from his stunned brother. "And that's a promise..." When his brother was gone, Tsuna commented quite late with a different aura around him.

"Really?" Tsuna questioned, tears landing on the ground as he stood up. The only weird thing was that Tsuna's eyes were in the shade of red-brown and he smiled, a very sad smile.

**"That's our promise? Well...Let me keep it in mind then...So I can fulfill it..Sawada Rikohoshi..."**


	2. Chapter 2: Law

**Chapter 2: Vongola Law**

_Walking very quietly, a three-year old boy peaked in one of the rooms his father and his father's friend were in. This boy had brown, spiky hair and brown eyes, he was wearing his favorite shirt his father gave to him when he was at the age of two; the 27 T-shirt. What the boy saw was his father looking extremely angry with the old man who, what the boy thought was his father's supposed friend._

_"Screw the law!" His father screamed, the brunette watched very silently even though he had that urge to come inside and hug his father very tightly. "I will not let anyone of you kill my sons just for you to have an heir!"_

_"It's the Vongola law Iemitsu..." The old man said towards his father causing the small boy to frown. "I have lost all my sons and you are the only bloodline left to acquire my next heir."_

_"But why not take one and leave the other one behind." His father reasoned out, clearly trying to calm his temper, but to what the brunette can hear, was a sound of desperation. "My children aren't half-bloods so.."_

_"They are twins Iemitsu." The old man's voice suddenly became solid, making his father stop talking. "The rule clearly states that when twin heirs are born, the stronger one will obtain the position while the weaker one be killed in order for no rebellion to come out from him or her."_

_"And have you decided yet?" His father's voice was so low that the peeping child was having a hard time hearing in the conversation._

_"I chose your youngest son, Rikohoshi." The brunette's eyes went huge, putting his hands on his mouth to avoid gasping. The brunette then thought of various reasons and statements concerning this, but only one idea popped out which was. __'Riko-nii? Why would Otou-san's friend want Riko-nii?'_

_"What will happen to Tsuna then?" The brunette snapped out of his thinking moment when he heard his nickname Tsuna which stands for Tsunayoshi._

_"He will be killed."_

_Tsuna's pupils went smaller, staggering away as he heard the noises get louder._

_"When?"_

_'Otou-san?' Tsuna couldn't believe it, his own father, the only person in the family who loves him, is letting him go?_

_"Three years from now..."_

_Tsuna didn't trust those words being uttered by the people inside, his father wouldn't...His father promised to protect him in all times like a superhero._

_"Can I stay with my family for this week then?"_

_Tsuna didn't want to hear anything anymore so he ran away until he reached the white light on the other side.._

**KKRRIIINNGG!**

"Gah!" A small brunette screamed out, awakened by that nightmare. He wore a light blue plain pajamas and was inside a room filled with nothing except a bed and a bunch of cobwebs. This boy was one of the descendants of the well-known Sawada family in Namimori. However, even though he is just six-years old, he looked slightly malnourished. Anyways, it was the twentieth time Tsuna was forced to wake up due to the repetitive nightmare he experienced right after his father's visit...

"It was...just a dream..." Tsuna whispered, closing his eyes as tears threatened to come out. Hugging his legs together in fetal position, Tsuna chants to himself a soft rhyme he found deep from his head.

"Umi ha todomaru tokoro o shira nai~"

(The Sea knows no bounds~)

The lyrics were short, but was very comforting. Tsuna doesn't know where he heard this and he plans that no one will ever know this.

"Hamaguri ha sedai kara sedai he to sono keitai o shita ni watashi masu."

(The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation~)

Tsuna doesn't understand or even want to know the quotations in this song yet he could never forget it.

"Reinbow..."

(The Rainbow...)

Tsuna sang the last words with sorrow. After that he wiped his tears away and stood up to change for school. While Tsuna was taking a shower, he started calculating on how many minutes he has left before going to school. Before he completely went outside his room, he pulled out a small container that contained a pair of brown contact lenses which his father gave him for safe keeping and then wore it. Tsuna never did find out why he kept wearing it, even if he heard and saw it for himself personally that his father would let him die, Tsuna would always love him as a father.

"I have twenty minutes left before Hibari comes out to beat the day living lights out of me so..." Tsuna said out loud as if talking to another person while buttoning his shirt and going down the stairs. "I'll use fourteen minutes for making my lunch and dinner..." Tsuna headed to the kitchen where no one was there. "Another three minutes in going to school..." Tsuna pulled out a frying pan and knife followed by some natural ingredients like egg, rice, cooking oil and other stuff. "Added with two minutes to evade my classmates along the way..." Cracking the two eggs quickly, Tsuna places this in the pan. "I'll be just in time for class." And Tsuna continued cooking.

* * *

-Twenty minutes later-

**Namimori Middle School**

'I was right...' Tsuna thought in his mind, carefully hiding his bandages in his long-sleeved student shirt. 'I didn't get late, but I got ten times worse of a beat up than usual...The nurse didn't bother helping me as usual, giving me a bunch of bandages is one of those signs.'

"Attention class!" The adviser called off, causing all the students to face him. "I would like to congratulate our class for its hardwork in achieving one of the highest grades within five years in Namimori."

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"I knew all my tips paid off!"

"But!" The teacher continued, looking quite annoyed and disgraced. "All because of one student...We could not break the highest grade's record. This person is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Why does Dame-Tsuna always ruin our success?"

"Maybe he's retarded?"

"I think his parents just bribed the principal to make him stay here. Seriously."

"Hey Riko...Are you sure that he's even related to you?"

"He must be a pain to keep inside the house ne?"

Tsuna bowed down his head, taking all the insults being thrown at him with no defiance. For three years, Tsuna was treated like this and sadly, he got used to it. After all, no one wanted him here so there was a low chance of being defended, protected or even be comforted by one of his classmates. All they know about him was that he was Dame-Tsuna, the most pathetic student in their school, a failure in both academics and sports, a disgrace to both his parents and a false carbon copy of the popular Rikohoshi, his younger brother.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong!*

"Goodbye class and have a nice summer vacation."

Immediately, Tsuna shot out from his seat before any bully gets to him and ran to the safest area he could ever think of hiding in...The roof top. As stupid as this statement sounds, it was the least expected area Tsuna's classmates would ever check for; One, lots of people hang out there in the mornings. Two, you could actually fall to your doom when someone pushes you off there. And lastly three, Hibari was almost always there. Yes, the great and fierce head of the disciplinarian committee rests there so do not disturb him or he'll bite you to death.

* * *

-Midnight-

"Why is a herbivore here?" A man with jet black hair asked the brown brunette sitting on the rooftop.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna faced the guest with a soft smile. The boy before him had grey eyes and wore a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers with matching shoes and a gakuran top worn on his shoulders. And let's not forget about his signature mark, the committee's armband pinned onto his left sleeve.

"Want to eat with me?" Hibari looked away, glancing back to see the child still smiling at him. Eyeing his prey closely, Hibari could clearly see the injuries and bruises the brunette gained in a mere span of a day. Without the man knowing, the brunette was moving inch by inch towards the male. Hibari only noticed this when he saw a bento box in front of him and the boy look at him innocently.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hibari asked suspiciously, taking one step back to get some of his personal space back.

"Please! Only for today." Tsuna pleaded, once more going closer to Hibari. The surprising thing was (for Hibari) that Tsuna wasn't scared of him, not like most students and teachers.

"And why would I do that?" Tsuna stopped when he heard this and did a thinking pose causing the prefect to sweat drop.

"Oh I know!" Tsuna cheered to himself, making Hibari raise an eyebrow this time. "Let's make a promise."

"Promise?" Hibari watched as Tsuna remove his brown contact lenses just to show plain brown eyes. 'What was the contact lenses for?'

"Yeah!" Tsuna said, pulling out his pinky finger towards the feared disciplinarian. "We'll do the traditional pinky promise."

"And what will you promise me?" Hibari asked, nearly smirking on what he saw the child try to do with him. 'Promises are and always will be broken anyway..'

"When I become stronger.." Tsuna started, once more showing his pinky out to the older one once more. "You can just ask me to fight you and I'll accept it no matter what the time is. Do you agree?"

"When you become stronger." Hibari repeated, but because of the soft orange glow he saw in Tsuna's eyes, he summoned out his right hand and sealed the pact. "You better not break this."

"I won't." Tsuna teased childishly, lifting the bento box once again towards the older boy, Hibari finally accepted this and sat beside Tsuna. Hibari's eyes widened by a few nanometers when he saw the food inside.

"Hamburger steak..." Hibari muttered, looking down at the food item strangely.

"You don't like it?" Tsuna questioned, unconsciously pouting at his newly acquired friend.

"No..." Hibari then took it and started chewing much to his dismay. As they ate silently, watching the stars shine above them, Hibari was the first to break the silence due to his curiosity.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"Okaa-san and Riko-nii went to a five-star hotel for Riko-nii's Seventh birthday."

Hibari analyzed how the boy answered, curious to see why Tsuna isn't crying his eyeballs out yet.

"Aren't you two twin?"

"Yes, twenty-seven second difference, but Okaa-san likes Riko-nii more so why bother."

Hibari didn't get why this weak boy in front of him act so emotionless when it comes to family relations. Hibari always imagined Tsuna as a spoiled brat just like his brother. *CoughHibariisalsorichcough*

"How long has this been happening?"

"More than two years I think..."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why won't you fight back?" Hibari didn't know why he was pumped up over another's problem, but he did. Tsuna stayed still though, putting his finished bento box inside his bag, he faced Hibari.

"Because they are family.." Hibari looked away, knowing that he couldn't change this boy's direction in life. Strangely, it was kind of frustrating for Hibari since he is more acquianted with the boy now. Watching the brunette stand up, getting the empty bento box away from him, Tsuna smiled.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tears started to form as Tsuna tried to continue his sentence, he didn't want to feel rejected again, but he had that feeling today was different. "Can you..." Tears now rolling down his face. "Can we make a promise again?..."

"..." Hibari wanted to say something back at the child, not wanting anyone to mop around on him yet he did not do so.

"To be here tomorrow to celebrate m-my birthday?" Tsuna wiped his tears away, blurred by its presence on his eyes. When he cleared it away, he found himself being petted by the older child.

"I will..." Even when those words were said with a dull tone, Tsuna knew he had found his first friend. "And I'll have to start teaching you to get stronger."

'Thank you..." Tsuna hugged the shocked Skylark before leaving. When the brunette went, the Skylark regained his senses and only shook his head, angry at his emotions for being controlled temporary by a small boy.

"He is just a herbivore..." Hibari repeated to himself. "That does not break rules and is pathetically weak so you can not bite him to death yet..." Sighing after the said-statement, Hibari decides to head back to take a nice rest until he spotted a familiar object.

"Oh?" Hibari picked it up and realizes it to be the brunette's contact lenses. 'I'll return it to the herbivore tomorrow.' Pocketing the container in his pants, Hibari continued to go outside. 'It isn't like the herbivore will all of a sudden disappear on me. Now...What can I give to the herbivore?'

**Hibari walked aimlessly towards his house, unknowing of what is about to happen...**


	3. Chapter 3 Curse

I would like to thank everyone for being too engross on the next chapter. (Even to the extent of convincing me to kill the pathetic OC) Not going to work though. KHR is not mine. That's all I wanted to say for now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Curse of the Vongola**

**Namimori (Sawada Residence)**

"I did it!" Tsuna cheerfully exclaimed, jumping like there was no tomorrow at his backyard. "I finally found a friend! I can't believe it, but it's true!"

"Got to get ready for tomorrow then!" Tsuna got his keys and unlocked the entrance door. "I have to make sure that all the food will be cooked thoroughly for Hibari-san to eat."

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said, entering the house with formalities. No one greeted him back and Tsuna knew this, but he went against the idea. Now inside, the first thing Tsuna did was check the refrigerator for tomorrow's ingredients.

"Hmm..." Tsuna frowned, looking at the sides of the refrigerator. "Why are we all out of eggs?..Oh well~"

"I have to go and buy then..." Tsuna closed the fridge and headed upstairs to change. Taking only two minutes to change, he came back wearing a civilian attire which was composed of; his favorite 27 T-shirt and white pants (Once his mini 27 T-shirt became well...too small, Tsuna went to the closest tailor shop and begged them to make a T-shirt similar to his old ones which in the end, they agree because of Tsuna;s irresistable charms). Going outside yet again, Tsuna realized that he forgot the house's key.

"How am I going to enter my house now?" Tsuna groaned, but pushed this thought aside immediately, knowing that it will do him no good. "At least I still have my wallet to buy stuff."

As Tsuna ran, he should've looked around as there was two suspicious men spying on him. Both of them were dressed in black clothing and held a revolver, ready to shoot the boy.

"Is this the kid?" The taller one asked his companion who nodded.

"Yup. Ninth's orders." The smaller one replied back. After that, they suddenly vanished to follow the boy further.

* * *

**Namimori (Market place)**

_11:40 P.M._

"It's nearly closing time..." Tsuna panted, running as fast as his two legs can carry him, determined to reach the store before it closes. "I have to...Hurry!"

And then he trips...Face flat on the floor. "Itetete..." Standing up, he felt something on the back of his head.

"Die." A man stated, firing his gun.

_11:50 P.M._

Tsuna felt a pang of pain from the back of his head, everything slowly turned dark. As his body fell down on the floor, Tsuna hears the murmurs from his assassin on his phone.

"Vongola...Mission...Accomplished...Dead..."

Tsuna couldn't hear the rest nor could he see his surroundings anymore...Everything was turning dark as if he was drowning, this time, however, his father won't save him.

* * *

_11:55 P.M._

'Is this how death feels? Maybe it's best if I died...'

'**NO!**' Another voice spoke up from his mind in an urging voice.

'It's you again...' Tsuna wanted to see the person, the one who always gave him hope; himself.

'**Remember your dreams!**' As it spoke, memories flooded into Tsuna's head. Like on the time he showed his essay in front of his class or when he gets to see his father again. While watching his memories, Tsuna saw with his peripheral sight bursts of two different colors; yellow and green lights clashing against each other.

'**And more importantly; your unfulfilled promises!**' Tsuna felt tears fell down his cheek, watching his mother alway looking down at him, his brother who kept telling him off.

*Burst of red, purple, sparkling light blue with white light*

'**Answer me! Do you really want to die now?!**' Tsuna shook his head, trying to run towards the noise in his head.

"No..." Tsuna whispered, running along the invincible floor turning blue.

'**I can't hear you!**' Tsuna reached the area, seeing an orange figure staring right back at him.

"No..I can't die now!" Tsuna answered. the figure smiled and held out its hand to him, Tsuna was hesitant at first, but accepted this whole-heartily.

'**Then accept our ancestor's sin.**'

And an agonizing scream was heard.

* * *

_12:00 A.M._

"What's happening?!" The assassin was just about to leave until he saw the boy's forehead sprouted out a transparent-like black flame, similar to the Vindice. The boy stood up, his wounds slowly closing up as his innocent brown eyes replaced with glassy coal eyes. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Really? Do you want to see death too?" Tsuna asked, eyes now turning violet. "Here...Let me show you~"

"Don't come any closer!" The assassin pointed out his gun at the boy, but he couldn't shoot. He was shaking so hard from fright on the boy's violet glowing eyes as if he were possessed.

"Don't worry~" Tsuna touched the man's face, a smile turning into a grin. "It'll be over in a moment~" Igniting a purple flame from his hand, Tsuna presses it to the man's head. "Enjoy Mister Hit man~"

As soon as Tsuna pressed the flames inside, the man's eyes turned white, falling down to the floor.

"Ara ara~ Mister died, what do I do now?" Tsuna suddenly turned his head, eyes now orange and wearing a serious face. "**Who's there?**"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Mist started showing out of nowhere then some chains with dark flames encircled the boy, wrapping itself tightly to Tsuna. "A potential heir of the Vongola..."

"**Are you an acquaintance of Otou-san?**" Tsuna asked, standing unaffected to the chains on him.

You are to be imprisoned..." Three men wearing dark clothing and a top hat appeared, one of them was a baby, addressing his speech to the brunette. "For being a potential threat to the mafia world."

"**Oh really now?**" Tsuna's hands sprouted out orange flames, smiling at them gleefully. "**You just mentioned one of the promises I need to finish with Nii-san. Don't freight, I'll only destroy the Vongola.**"

"You..." The baby stopped talking, shocked to see the orange flame on the child's forehead alter with the color of black and dry blood. 'What is this boy?'

"**You can't stop me...**" Tsuna declared, chains around him slowly disappearing. "**Unless you're ready to die that is.**"

"Jagger, Jaque! Pull out." The baby announced, watching as the boy did a stance. Jagger, one of the elder man waited for the attack, instead he saw the boy make funny shapes with his hand.

"Bermuda-sama..." Jaque asked, looking at the baby. "Why should we-?"

Tsuna's orange flame became pure, lessening the output of his flames. Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated. Bermuda knew the technique, looking at his members to move.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"But Bermuda-sama why-?"

"The stance he's doing...He's going to absorb your flames!" Bermuda explained, creating a vortex as a quick get-away. "I'll take care of him."

"Yes, Bermuda-sama." The two bowed and went in, disappearing from sight. Tsuna opened his eyes, fascinated by the way this baby would order his elders to go away.

"**What kind of baby are you?**"

"The type who'll put you in jail."

"**What a scary cute baby you are. Too bad I'll have to kill you.**"

"Stop!" An old man declared, both of them faced him with interest. The man wore a shawl and had a sheep beside him, he also held a cool rod-thing which seems to be used in sorcery and witchcraft.

"Shaman Talbot..." Bermuda said in a monotone voice, Tsuna looked at both of them with a question mark. "Do not interfere with our fight."

"Oh this will not do." The shaman said, his sheep going closer to the orange-eyed teen. "Primo will kill me if he gets taken by you."

"**Nice sheepy~**" Tsuna pets the sheep, laughing when it licks his face.

"Look at the boy, he knows absolutely nothing about the mafia so why would he hurt it?" Talbot came over Tsuna and pets him on the head. Bermuda gives a sign of disapproval, hiding his chains from his cloak.

"What are you getting at?"

Talbot chuckled, poking Tsuna for his needed attention. "I'm taking this boy with me." Tsuna blinked, not knowing what to say. "This is what Primo asks me to do."

"Even so..." Bermuda countered, moving closer to the group. "The Vindice does not mistakes in taking their prisoners."

"The boy's just six years old." Talbot continued, watching his sheep let Tsuna ride on it. "He knows nothing of his sins."

"**But I do.**" Tsuna smiles, silently showing his back; a glowing black tattoo-scar thing. "**Not Tsuna, he just agreed..If you want to kill me, let me finish the half-done promises.**"

"What do you mean?" Talbot asked, surprised to see the scar glow. 'The Vongola curse? Does this mean that he's the true next heir of the Vongola?'

"**I am not Tsuna...**" Tsuna began, orange eyes flashed at the old man then at the black-clothed baby. "**Just a personality created from the negative feelings added with the curse's burden. In short, the mere epitome of this dreaded curse.**"

"In a less harmful version." Bermuda quoted, earning a nod from the boy.

"**The rest of the Vongola heirs obtained this curse too, but wasn't spoken about it much. Gives a bad reputation they say.**" Tsuna laughs, hugging the sheep's head. "**In the old-time, the curse was one of the proof that they are the next heir, however, it all ended when Daniela declared this rule invalid, erasing this rule in all the history books and data bases so don't wonder why Timoteo doesn't have one.**"

"Does your twin have it too?" Talbot asked, worried a bit for the Vongola's future. The entire reason why the Vongola bosses didn't last long was because of this curse even if you were gifted as a great leader, athlete or something beneficial for your famiglia, insanity will slowly carve itself in your mind at the end.

"**The curse who takes away good memories...**" Tsuna closes his eyes, drifting slowly to slumber. "**He has, but in reverse...**"

"Explain." Bermuda interrogated, kicking Tsuna's leg a bit so the kid could stay awake.

"**Tsuna keeps the sad memories while Riko gets the good, memory switching I'd say...**" Right there, right now, Tsuna went to sleep in front of the leader of the Vindice and one of the greatest craftsman in the world.

*Ding! Ding!*

"One 'o clock..." Talbot uttered, looking at the full moon. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes...Only in one condition." Talbot raised an unseen eyebrow beneath his black blindfold. "Erase his memories."

"_Agreed..."_ A silhouette whispered, getting the attention of the two.

"Primo? I knew you'd come." Talbot saw the figure smile, apearing next the boy.

"_When he wakes up Talbot, teach him on how to control his flames...He'll need it._" Forming out from thin air a pair of mittens, the shadow gave it to Talbot. "_This boy has what it takes to balance the whole world..._"

"The Tri-ni-sette..." Bermuda realized, looking at the man named Primo. "So this is all according to the Man in the Iron Hat's plan?"

"_False..._" Primo whispered, touching Tsuna's head lightly with his translucent fingers. "_He's the one needed to fixing the world...Take care of him Talbot...I'm counting on you..._" And the ghost disappeared.

"..."

The two went quiet for five minutes, staring at the sleeping child holding the world with his fragile hands. Bermuda finally decided to look away, muttering things like 'I don't have time for this' and 'If this is true, we will meet again' and disappeared within the mist. Talbot just pocketed the gloves and led his sheep ridden boy away, towards their home.


	4. Chapter 4: Flames

**Chapter 4: The Seven Sky Flames**

"..." Tsuna looks around, everything was dark with no entrance or exit shown. "Where am I?"

"_In your mind._" A blond-haired young adult replied back, appearing behind the youth. "_Is it alright if I seal your memories for a while?_"

"I don't mind, but what will happen to Hibari-san?" Tsuna tilts his head to the man, seeing orange sharp eyes watch him carefully. "I mean, Hibari-san will get angry at me so..."

"_Tsunayoshi-kun..._" The blonde knelt to face the boy, his mantel now touching the invincible ground. "_You will be able to keep his promise. No matter what, is that clear?_"

"Yes..." Tsuna smiles melancholantly, touching the young adult's face. "Can I know your name first before you do this?"

"_!_" Primo was somewhat surprised since the child will forget everything; from the beginning of his birth all the way to now. "_What will you gain when you will end up forgetting?_"

"A friend." Tsuna pinches the man's cheeks very lightly, seeing if this dream was really real. Primo laughs at this and held the boy's hand with his own, closing his eyes, Primo whispers a statement before Tsuna faces reality.

"_My name is Giotto, but some call me Primo..."_

"Wake up now."

_"I hope to see you again..."_

"Vongola !"

"_My successor..._"

*PAK!*

"ITE!"

* * *

Three years later...

"Try again." Talbot requested, watching proudly as the boy panted on the floor, surrounded by eight boxes.

"You did better than last time, Vongola." The man was deeply honest with the boy, having trained him with different aspects; History, literature, language, craftsmanship, and the most important, herding his flock of sheep.

"But the Night flame is so hard~!" The brunette wailed, looking at the seven filled boxes, each having different colors. "What's the purpose of doing this anyway?!"

"As self-defense." Talbot chuckled as one of the herd decided to go in the room, going near just to cuddle the tired boy.

"What's wrong?" He asks, petting the sheep's head gently, looking slowly at Talbot with questioning eyes. "What does Sera mean Uncle Talbot?"

"..." Talbot sighs, pulling everyone outside as he explains. 'Even my own sheep trusts the boy more than me. How troublesome.'

"Tomorrow's your tenth birthday right?" Talbot clutched his cane for support, nodding his head sadly. 'How can I blame them now that this boy also holds a...special place in my heart...Like a son.'

"Yes?" The child held Talbot's other hand in case the elder suddenly trips. Sera, the sheep, follows behind, voicing a very sorrowful Mē.

"That is also the day you will go and get a famiglia..." Talbot felt the brunette's grip harden, tears hitting his gripped arm. "That famiglia will be the Varia."

"Why..." The Vongola child started, he didn't care if his guardian eyed him disapprovingly, he just...doesn't want to go. "Why out of the blue?"

"Because...This is needed for the sake of the world." Talbot lets him sit down the pasture, the herd saw them and followed suit by going near the boy's location and act like a pillow.

"Your ancestor has given me the task to create a new ring for your incoming fight in the nearby future..." Talbot pulled out a ring. The ring was pure gold with white embroidery, in the middle was a red circle which there was a sole cross across it with the word **Vongola Famiglia** engraved on the cross. "I call it the Neo Vongola Sky ring."

"U-Uncle..." Tsuna sniffs, taking the ring with his shaking hands. "I-I'll miss you..."

"There there..." Talbot pats him with his skull cane, hearing a playful laugh gives him shallow joy. "As long as you hold that ring, I will be there watching you."

"Okay." Tsuna said, pulling out a thread created from thinning out the latest shear of wool from his favorite sheep Seraphim. He puts the thread in the finger hole of the ring and entwined the thread ends, forming a knot. Lastly, he wore it on his neck like a necklace. "Will you be guiding me into going to that area?"

"No need, we're already close by." Talbot pointed to the south using his cane, there Tsuna spots a tall spooky castle.

"Oh and here's the gift of your ancestor." Talbot tosses a pair of mittens to the boy's direction, hitting the boy's face instead.

"Heh?" Tsuna looks at the mittens very closely. The mitten was extremely simple, having a white frame with red lines and a number on it's center; 27. "Mittens? He gave me mittens to avoid being burnt?"

"X-Gloves, they will turn into gloves when you activate your flames so use them when needed." Talbot knew the boy was giving a comical expression judging from his aura, too bad he can't see anymore. "That is the purpose for training your flames by the way."

"Oh..." Tsuna lies down, feeling the sheep's warmth one last time before meeting the next day. "At least we get to see the sundown together. Neh?"

"..." Talbot looks up, seeing the child's aura glow like a rainbow. 'A rock waiting to be heated, the true diamond.'

"Will I get a poncho like yours uncle?" Tsuna chirps out, getting a whack from the head. "Itetete..."

"This is not a poncho for your information." Talbot scolds, bringing himself to stand once more, he continues on speaking. "Let's get some sleep now."

As the metal craftsman left, Tsuna pouts and stuck his tongue out, receiving a hit from the legendary stick, a direct hit on his head. "How does he do that?!" Tsuna says out loud, waving his hands at the sheep for answers.

"Mē~!" Simon replied, Tsuna scratches it on the chin for its honest answer.

"Vongola..." Tsuna looks up to see the orange sky. Reaching out with his right hand, the other holding the white mittens, for the wonderful color, Tsuna smiles happily with a question in mind left unheard.

'**The ring is still not upgraded to its fullest potential so I wonder why...When will the fight start?'**


	5. Chapter 5: Famiglia

**Chapter 6: Vongola's Independent Assassin Squad**

_"So big..." The brunette commented as he looks up at the scary mansion, having a small green backpack with him, he sets off to enter the area without knowing its fearsome _

_hosts; the Varia._

* * *

"Are you lost?" A man asked, grabbing the child's attention. "Do you know where you're going?"

The ten-year old nodded and blinked, surprised to see the adventurer near him who he did not sense. Oddly, the man wore a mask, attached with an iron hat, it had a checkered theme as its design. He also carries a fancy cane and a trench coat with an unnerving smile. "Who are you?"

"The name's Checkerface, you can call me Uncle Checkers if you want~" The man named Checkerface replied, smiling a bit wider than before. 'What an interesting child~ He emits an aura similar to mine and Sephira.'

"..." The boy moved one step back, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. The man takes notice of this and gives some space, thinking that the boy has claustrophobia.

"I have to go now sir. Good bye." Tsuna bowed down and ran, he ran even though he knew the man had good intentions. It's as if he knew that something bad would happen if he stays there.

"Hope see each other again~!" The man waved as he watch the boy dash away from him. 'You are too fascinating to be left all alone you see?' And then the traveler disappeared as if he was never there.

* * *

-Arrival-

"..." The child, from down to up, scanned the height of the real area in close proximity. 'It's larger than I thought it would be. I wonder what type of people will I meet today?'

"Ano..." Tsuna started, holding one of the golden bars of the gate. "Is anyone home-"

"Ah~! Who brought a cute child here?!" A man wearing a black trench coat and dark sunglasses squealed. Lifting Tsuna up like a bundle, the man quickly jumped over the gate, heading straight into the mansion. "You must be the recruit that old man mentioned yesterday."

"Old man?" Tsuna blinked, trying to see any other feature or accessory he could tell from the man. He has multi-colored hair (brown and green), very muscular, has a metal plate on his left knee, a coat different from the other Varia officers he has met so far (having orange fur around the hood) and a gayish tone.

"The Ninth of course~ My name is Lussuria but I want you to call me as Lussuria Nee-san." The man giggled, putting the child down as they reach gigantic doors made of mahogany. "Go on now. They won't hurt you...Well not that badly."

"Thank you Luss-neechan~!" Tsuna smiled happily, opening the door with his mitten hands. "!"

At the first sight, Tsuna would think that the place was fresh from a murder scene or in other words; a painter's work station. Blood were all over the floor along with bullet-killed bodies, the windows seem to have missing shards due to someone pushing a misfortunate person to their doom, curtains are open wide with some red blotches of paint and very few Varia members were positioned at a safe zone away from their boss. At the middle lies a chivalrous long-haired swordsman who was arguing with a black-haired man who sat like a king on his pillow-studded throne.

"Who let the brat in?" The scarred man at the chair asked threateningly at the occupants in the room. Throwing his last wine glass, he picks up his trusty guns to point at the brunette's head.

"Luss-neechan did. Please don't hurt him." Tsuna chirped, appearing between the long-haired assassin and the gun wielder. "I don't really know my real name so just call me Cielo."

"..." The occupants were very silent, all not believing the wimpy kid one bit. Cielo looked around, thinking that the man was looking at someone else. Instead, Cielo was able to identify the other people in the room. There was approximately seven people in the room (including himself) and one of them he knows is Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~" A blonde prince laughed, eyes covered by his bangs. "What is a peasant doing in here?"

"Can I go now?" A floating baby asked. Dressed in dark clothing with his face half-censored by the hood, Cielo could only see: purple hair, fair white skin and two up-side-down purple triangles on each cheek.

"Shall I dispose of him Boss?" A tall man with a weird hairstyle and mustache asked. Pulling out umbrellas behind his back, the umbrellas began charging with electricity.

"Dispose what?" Cielo questioned, now staring at the black-haired man with tattoos on his face. While watching the funny man, Cielo's caramel eyes widened followed with a sound of awe. "How did you do that?!"

The umbrellas were now floating in air, aiming directly at Cielo. No one moved to help the boy, they are expecting the boy to know their lighting guardians techniques since he is sent by the Ninth. But Cielo wasn't that person, he was Talbot's apprentice. The person who'll upgrade their weapons for them. (Ain't he unlucky?)

"LEVI VOLTA!" The mustache man said like a war cry. As lighting went towards Cielo, the brunette giggled and raised his hands. The white mittens immediately changed into leather-like gauntlets, absorbing the electric discharge, Cielo flinched a bit on the amount he got but, he was able to convert it into his own flames. Purple flames that is.

"Do you... *sniff* hate me?" Cielo's caramel eyes altered slowly to brilliant amethyst, tears dripping down his face. Everyone wasn't shocked to see the child crying especially since the predator is their ugly member, what gave them interest was the sudden change in the boy's atmosphere; from happy-go-lucky to depressed-I'll-kill-you aura.

"Che." The mustache man prepares for another strike. "Kids aren't allowed here. (*cough* Belphegor is an exemption here *cough*)"

"..." Cielo closed his eyes and raised his hands to send out purple flames on each of the umbrellas, after coating it with purple flames it turned red and started burning down. "Cheap-quality umbrellas you have there mister."

"What did you say brat?!" The mustache man threatened, pulling out another set of umbrellas which were immediately burnt upon release. The rest smiled, watching how their member makes a fool out of himself against the child.

"Ne Boss~ Can we keep him?" Lussuria pleaded to the man with scars, "I'll take good care of him and-"

"VVOOOIIII! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT THIS BRAT?!" The swordsman yelled. As the two argue, they watch how Cielo burn all the umbrellas with ease. "YOU BROUGHT HIM IN HERE DIDN'T YOU LUSSURIA?!"

"Yes I did but-" Lussuria waved his arms around. "The child is so cute~! I can't leave him alone!"

"Ushishishi~" The prince smiled, petting the brunette's hair gently. "You are fortunate that you are able to see a prince like myself. My name is Belphegor, peasant."

"Wow! A prince~!" Cielo's eyes switched from reddish-purple to bright yellow. "I never had a brother before..Can I call you Bel-nii?"

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor continued to chuckle, watching as the parabolas start to encircle the boy again. "If you survive, you may."

"Deal. Sorry in advance Levi." Cielo accepted, dashing forward to hit the lower neck of the umbrella man, rendering him paralyzed and his parabolas useless. "Bel-nii~!"

"Stupid prince. Losing to a bet like that..." The baby illusionist sneered, looking down at the stunned man.

"Silence Mammon." The prince ordered, causing Cielo to get fascinated with the two-year old child.

"Can I call you Mammin?" Cielo's golden eyes shined with enthusiasm. "Please? Please? Please?!"

"Mu..." Mammon moved away at least twenty feet from Cielo. "You're going to pay a lot if you do that."

"HE IS NOT STAYING AND THAT'S FINAL-" Squalo was finally silenced with a wine bottle throw by his boss. Xanxus, paying no heed to the bruise he created on the swordsmans head, gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Shut it shark scum. We're keeping him." The man with scars declared, grabbing another wine glass. "The name's Xanxus. Forget it, you die."

"Okay Xanxus-niisama~!" Cielo glomped his new boss with a cheerful smile. Nobody moved from their position, eyes fixed at the center aisle where they see their boss doing absolutely nothing evil to the child. Yet.

Xanxus felt his hand twitching for his gun but reframed in doing so, he then whispered in a deadly voice. "Get... off."

"Okay." Cielo let's go and races to the swordsman's area. Bowing down with a smile, Cielo smiles with indigo eyes. "Are you alright pretty lady?"

Now that's when everyone laughed with Xanxus laughing the hardest (except the swordsman of course). Obviously, the swordsman didn't take this insult too lightly.

"VVOOOIIII! YOU STUPID BRAT!" The man screamed, thrusting his sword to Cielo who jumped ten steps back in order not to get stabbed.

"Squalo~ Didn't you hear what boss said?" Lussuria asked, humming as if he got his birthday present early. "We're keeping Cielo and that's final~!"

"Uncle Sharky~!" Cielo cheered, hugging from behind his new family member. "I always wanted another uncle!"

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING MEE?!" Squalo tries prying the boy's hands off until he heard a knock from the door. Everyone looked as the door slowly opened, revealing a tall man wearing a tuxedo. He was holding a letter with an orange flame glued to it, the flame seems to have some magical properties for it not to burn the other part of the paper.

"I'm here by the orders of the Ninth..." The man started. All five Varia members blinked, Xanxus had his eyebrow furrowed. Squalo then lifts Cielo off the ground, looking at Cielo's physique. Cielo has brown gravity-defying spiky hair, innocent huge eyes which change color depending on his mood, wears white mittens, an orange hoodie, white jogging pants and has the ability that can make anyone near him smile. Definitely not an assassin sent by the Ninth.

"Ushishishi~ Another peasant has arrived so..." Belphegor looked back at the young brunette. "Who's the real recruit sent by Ninth?"

"He is~!" Cielo giggled, pointing at the man outside, everyone once again stared at the bold brunette for admitting his grave sin. "I was sent by uncle Talbot to upgrade your weapons."

"..." Silence filled the room again. The Varia can't decide whether to face palm from: The child's naïvety, them for overestimating the situation along with the kid or the main fact that the kid shows more potential than the man near the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cielo tilted his head adorably, looking at Squalo as the color of his eyes alter to calm orange.

"Trash, get out." Xanxus stated, pointing his gun at the poor man. "Brat, come here."

"?" Cielo wiggled out of Squalo's hold and went skipping towards Xanxus, only to see a gun pointed at his head. Apparently, there were a set of keys dangling from the gun's barrel. Knowing that this was a token from his murderous boss, Cielo gladly took it with extreme care.

"Start your job tomorrow." Xanxus muttered. Pointing his other gun at Lussuria, Xanxus frowned. "Lead the brat to his room."

"Hai Hai~!" The answered. Joyfully taking the brunette's hand, they both headed outside the room. "You were so great out there Cielo-kun~ We immediately saw the potential in you, especially boss. I bet he's going to even make you part of the Varia."

"Hm..." Scratching his head using his free left hand, Cielo smiles recklessly. "Whether you want me or not, I have to stay here to do maintenance on your weapons. Can you give me a list of your weapons tomorrow? I need to see what materials I need for the forge."

"Oh~ Ain't Cielo-kun so responsible! Of course I'll do it for you~!" Lussuria blinked flirtingly at one of the officers, causing the passerby to move in another direction. "Do you know how to cook Cielo-kun?"

"Yes I can. " The blacksmith went on and on, labelling all types of vegetarian dishes. Lussuria looked away in horror, wondering on what kind of childhood this boy had undergone without tasting the beauties of meat and advance preservatives.

'Stop stop stop~!" Lussuria moaned, pulling Cielo in front of one room. "Can you do me a favor~? Okaay! I want you to wake up early, probably 5:00 AM, tomorrow so you can learn from **me** how to cook other cuisines."

"Oui monsieur~" Cielo giggled at the man's energetic aura, warming his body like a heater. Feeling foreign, Cielo continues with a wide grin. "Xiexie ni de fanghian de fangshi. (Thank you for the room). Caesitas est meus ventus color (Blue is my favorite color)."

As Cielo closed the door, Lussuria turned around to do his other chores but paused. Looking back at the black door with a gold label, his jaw slowly dropped down with awe. "Did Cielo-kun just talk to me using two other languages?"


End file.
